Arkham Knight's Militia
The Arkham Knight's Militia is an organized militia and the secondary antagonistic faction of Batman: Arkham Knight. It is a military organization led by Scarecrow, the Arkham Knight, and Deathstroke, who sought to take over Gotham City and kill Batman. Unlike Bane's Militia, the Arkham Militia is a literal military unit comprised of expert soldiers and mercenaries with shady pasts. They were voiced by David Boat, Steve Blum, and Brian T. Delaney. Steve also voiced Killer Croc and the Electrocutioner in the same series. Overview Pre-''Arkham Knight'' Prior to the events of Arkham Knight, the militia were once stationed at a secret training facility somewhere in Venezuela where various mercenaries were gathered. The Arkham Knight had managed to gather and lead a large army of mercenaries from all over the world and used the secret facility to train them for the inevitable attack on Gotham City. Each of the mercenaries all had dark pasts and various backgrounds making the militia a very sophisticated and well trained organization and were prepared to kill Batman. Eventually, the militia was given over $3,000,000,000 by Scarecrow and were given advanced technology, brand new weapons, optic camouflage suits, new armor and gear, and even various unmanned tank drones, APCs, and aerial drones, and the militia soon became allies with Scarecrow's Army. ''Arkham Knight'' On the day of Halloween, Scarecrow unleashes a new fear toxin on a Gotham Diner and threatens to unleash it upon all of Gotham. This results in the entire civillian population being evacuated and the Militia to invade and occupy the entire city. The Militia soon assert their dominance by setting up checkpoints, patrols, watchtowers, and send out their drones to scour the city and kill Batman. Eventually, Batman comes face-to-face with the Militia and is able to overcome and devastate them despite their intense training. Militia forces are sent everywhere and eventually, Batman fights the Arkham Knight and is able to beat him. This results in Jason Todd going off the grid and Scarecrow soon places Deathstroke to be the commander of the Militia and he takes the position. Eventually however, Batman is able to beat the Militia and has all of the villains and militia commanders, lieutenants, and remaining soldiers thrown in jail, leaving the organization dissolved at the end. Post-''Arkham Knight'' At the end of the game, the militia has been fully dissolved as all of the surviving soldiers have been arrested. It is unknown whether or not any other militia members were able to escape Batman. Those of American citizenship could well be charged with treason and others with terrorist activities. Also, given the animosity overheard by Batman from Gotham's more standard criminals, their stay in Gotham's jails was likely to be a very unpleasant one on many levels. Structure Notable Members *Scarecrow - Benefactor. (formerly) *Arkham Knight - Founder and Original Commander. (formerly) *Deathstroke - Mercenary, Campaign Advisor, Second-in-Command, and Current Commander. *Militia Commander - Sergeant and Higher-Ranking Non-Commissioned Commanding Officer who remotely controls all unmanned tank drones and aerial drones. *APC Lieutenants - Senior Lieutenants, APC Drivers/HVPs, and Field Commanders. *Militia Soldiers - Foot Soldiers, and although they behave like any other henchmen, they communicate through radio, allowing them to respond faster to Batman's movements and actions. *Medics - Medical Non-Combative Soldiers who revive and help wounded and/or unconscious Militia soldiers. They occasionally use their defibrillators to charge Militia soldiers' combat suits, allowing them to carry electrical charges that render the soldiers invulnerable to Batman's melee attacks in hand-to-hand combat. *Combat Specialists - Ninja-Like Soldiers that are armed with swords and trained in advanced melee combat, and are capable of dodging Batman's attacks, attack more quickly, although they behave identically to the League of Assassins Ninjas. *Brute Weapon Experts - Large, Brutish, Heavily Armored, and Stronger Soldiers who occasionally use arm-mounted melee weapons, such as retractable blades, shields, and electromagnetic-gloves. *Mini-Gunners - Brutes who are equipped with mini-guns. *Checkpoint Commanders - Soldiers wearing beige armor who are placed in charge of the Militia's Checkpoints that are embedded all around Gotham, and they can operate them with remote controllers. *Explosive Experts - Soldiers equipped with landmines and sticky mines used to prevent Batman if he keeps on taking down soldiers stealthily or above vantage points too many times. *Boa Sentry Drone Controllers - Stationary Soldiers who remotely pilot Boa Sentry Drones with remote controllers. *Detective Mode Trackers - Vigilant Soldiers equipped with a device that can pinpoint Batman's location by tracing, tracking, and identifying the signal his Detective Mode systems emits if used for too long. *Detective Mode Jammers - Soldiers equipped with communications disruption backpacks that are capable of jamming Batman's Detective Mode vision when used. *Optic-Camouflage Soldiers - Stealth Soldiers who wear optic-deflection armor suits to render themselves invisible to Batman's Detective Mode sensors. *Suicide Bombers - Soldiers who wear explosive vests that detonate when they are rendered unconscious by Batman. Arsenal *Assault Rifles and various other firearms *Grenades and other explosives *Swords and other melee weapons *Defibrillators *Optic-Camouflage Suits *Detective Mode Jamming Backpacks *Detective Mode Tracking Devices *Explosive Vests *Unmanned Tank Drones *APCs *Helicopters *Aerial Drones Bases *Venezuela - Founding base and training facility (formerly) *Gotham City - New and de facto headquarters *Checkpoints - Military fortifications all around Gotham *Watchtowers - Observation points all over Gotham Gallery Arkham Militia 7.JPG|The Arkham Knight's Militia Arkham Militia Tank.jpg|Militia Tank Drone Arkham Militia 6.jpg|Two Militia operatives and a tank Arkham Militia 5.jpg|The Arkham Knight with his forces Arkham Militia 4.jpg|Arkham Militia soldiers open firing on the Batmobile Arkham Militia 3.jpg|The Arkham Knight and his troops Arkham Militia 2.jpg|Batman engaging an armored Militia convoy and drones Arkham Militia 1.jpg|Militia tank drones and aerial drones in battle il_f134.jpg|Symbol of the Arkham Knight's Militia Trivia *During the main story of Arkham Knight, one of the APC lieutenants nearly got his head crushed by the Batmobile's tires. It's possible that this is one of the factors that lead to the game receiving an M-rating, due to Batman outright torturing the man to gather Intel on the Arkham Knight. Navigation Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Batman Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Fanatics Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:DC Villains